


A Game Of Truths

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Chloe and Dom hav a drink together.





	A Game Of Truths

Had this idea in my head for a while so I wrote it  
please leave feedback, and can anyone tell me if they like this

CHLOE'S POV  
I walk back from the bar and pass a beer to dom before sitting down.  
"So dom why did you ask me out for a drink, do you have a crush on me?"  
Dom goes all red and starts to choke on his beer.  
"No like I said last week I just wanted to know you better." He says. It's weird I get the feeling that he wants to say something but won't  
"Ok how we play a game of truth and dare without the dare part to get to know each other?." I say taking another sip of my drink.  
"Ok I'll start what is your favorite color?"  
"Easy red, how old were you when you wanted to be a doctor?"  
"8 I guess I used to watch this old medical tv show and in it the main doctor was always helping people and he was respected and well liked because of it. I just always wanted to be like that, so did you have any pets growing up?"  
"Yep a jack Russell called snowy because he was snow white, what about you?"  
"A goldfish named Madonna. Who was your best friend growing up?"  
"Christie she lived a block away from me and we were always going over to each other's houses, so you were a fan of Madonna's?"  
"Yer my mum was" he stops dead and looks away. I can see he is trying not to cry.  
"Dom what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I going to get another beer, want one?"  
I say no and he walks to the bar and waits for the bar tender.

DOM'S POV  
For a second I had forgotten all the stuff about Carole and ange but when chloe asked about me being a Madonna fan I thought about how Carole always liked to listen to her songs while doing housework. Chloe come up and puts her hand on my shoulder and tells me I can talk to her. I wish I could but what if she rejects me when she knows the truth.  
"There's just some stuff going on to do with Barry and mum that I don't know how to deal with"  
"Is Barry your stepdad?"  
"No he's my um dad"  
"Then why do you call him Barry"  
"He made my life hell growing up"  
"How so?"  
"I was never like other boys, I was never into sport or anything, I was into acting and singing. He always hated that, he would call me names like fairy, faggot, freak and my favorite sissy"  
"He sounds like a prick"  
"Yeah he was and when I came out it just made it a whole lot worse"  
"What about your mum didn't she stop him"  
"Nah I mean she was always there for me but he would bully her too so it was just better if she didn't say anything"  
"God I'm sorry, I can't even imagine what that was like for you"  
"Yer well it is what it is"  
"So what is going on with them at the moment that has you so down" I look down at my beer and think maybe it would help to talk about it  
"I found out that I was adopted and I just don't know how to feel"  
"I get that, when I found out my grandmother wasn't my mum I felt so confused and hurt"  
"How did you get past it?"  
"It took a while but both her and mum made sure I knew I was love"  
"I know Carole loves me but she has been lying to me my whole life. How do I just forget that."  
"You don't but maybe she was just trying to protect you. Parents do all kinds of things out of love. Like my mum, she gave up her son to give him a better life and she never really got over it" I am shocked because ange said chloe didn't know about me  
"When did she tell you?"  
"She didn't. My grandmother told me when I asked why mum didn't raise me, I was about 16 at the time. She thought it was because of the guilt mum had about not being able to keep him it made her question her ability to raise me. I never told mum I knew because I knew it would just upset her." I am shocked because I thought ange didn't care about me but maybe just maybe she does and maybe I have been too hard on her. I say goodbye to chloe and leave the pub to clear my head and think about everything chloe said tonight. I know it won't change overnight but maybe I can have a relationship with ange one day.


End file.
